Hotel Luv Luv
by Kaze-kun
Summary: Yoh and the gang decide to go on a vacation to Hokkaido but one thing leads to another and they all soon end up in a love hotel.
1. Love That Hotel

**Hotel Luv Luv**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, but it doesn't make a difference since I'm taking this fanfic off this site soon enough anyway.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 1: Love That Hotel**

It was a fine spring morning when Yoh decided that it was time to have a vacation from the shaman fights.

"Come on, Anna! Can't we have a vacation?" Yoh pleaded to Anna. "All of us really, really,** really**, wanna go!"

"No," Anna replied.

"Aw, Anna. Don't be so cruel," Lyserg whined. "We all think that we deserve it, right guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"No." Anna replied again. "Well, there is one way."

"Yeah?" Everyone chorused.

"I'll only let you all go if Yoh can triple his training today **and **finish it by today."

"You go, Yoh!" Horohoro patted Yoh's back.

"Hehheh, easy for you to say, Horohoro," Yoh sighed.

After 12 gruesome hours of training.

"I-I did it Anna." Yoh gasped as he fell to the floor. "We g-get to go to Hokkaido for

Our vacation now, right?"

Anna instantly looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Hokkaido? I thought you wanted to go to France or something. If you wanted to go to Hokkaido for a vacation then I would have just let you go. It's so close by, I wouldn't have forced you to train triple as much."

"N-no," Yoh cried.

"Oh yeah, we're going!" Horohoro shouted with fist in the air.

Everyone packed their suitcases and bags. They all left on the same day. They took a plane to Hokkaido. It was close by but Lyserg insisted that they go on a plane, that way, the trip would be a lot faster; no one complained. They boarded the plane and got there at 9:30 pm.

"Horohoro, you reserved a hotel for us like we asked you to, right?" Ren asked Horohoro.

"Yup, it should be around this cor….ner…"

Sign: Hotel Luv Luv

"YOU IDIOT!" Ren shouted.

"Oops, hehheh. Sorry." Horohoro replied.

Horohoro approached the lady who was behind the counter, filing her nails. "Um, excuse me?"

The woman looked up at him and then continued filing her nails. "Yes? What can I help you with?" she asked.

"I made reservations for a few rooms here. It's under Horohoro…"

"Oh, yeah," the woman interrupted. "With a first name like that, who couldn't recognize it? Your rooms are on the 2nd floor. Here are the keys," the woman looked behind Horohoro and saw the rest of the group. "Aren't you all too young to be staying here?"

Silence…

"Uh…I'm their teacher. We're on a field trip," it was Faust who came to the rescue. "This was the cheapest hotel I could find around this area," he admitted sheepishly. "The truth is their biggest feast was the rice ball they had last week…which they all had to share. Yes, I know what type of hotel this is, but I insist. I'll be taking these keys, thank you."

Everyone was relieved.

Horohoro ran to the elevator and pushed the button. "I'm staying with Ren tonight." he declared while everyone was waiting for the elevator.

"Hey, no fair, Horohoro, I want to stay with him tonight" Pirika whined.

Everyone got on to the elevator.

"No way, Sis. You got to go on that ride with him, I get to stay in a room with him," Horohoro growled.

Jun scooted over to Ren and whispered "I didn't know you attracted so many hearts, Ren. You're more famous than what I give you credit for."

"Hey," Yoh started "That's not fair. I didn't even get a chance to be alone with him. How about if I go instead?"

Everyone turned their heads and stared at Yoh.

"I'm kidding. Just kidding."

"Sure," Anna mumbled.

"Ah, no, Anna! I'm not interested in guys! You've got it all wrong! I was joking! Come on, I have you, who else do I need?" Yoh said desperately.

"Apparently, Ren," Anna replied coldly.

"Anna. I was joking," Yoh whined.

"Lyserg, want to share a room with me?" Anna asked.

"Anna," Yoh complained.

"S-sure," Lyserg replied, blushing.

"Lyserg!" Yoh shouted. "How could?"

"I'm sorry, Yoh!" Lyserg shouted. "I-I don't know what came over me, aside from your pretty fiancée, Anna." Lyserg wrapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh god, where did that come from?"

"So, is that a no?" Anna asked Lyserg.

"Well, you know what they say: it's rude to turn down a lady. So, sure. I'll be your roommate," Lyserg practically laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anna! No!" Yoh shouted in tears.

"No!" Ryu shouted. "Not my beloved Lyserg! And with the beauteous Anna at that!"

"Okay, so, Ren, who do you want as your roommate?" Horohoro whispered to Ren.

"Hmm, I think you, but that would look too suspicious. I have an idea: why don't you make a deal with Pirika?" Ren whispered back.

"Okay." Horohoro whispered. "Hey, Pirika!"

"Yeah?"

"Tell you what, if you let me stay with Ren this time, I'll let you stay in his room the next time whenever we go to sleep at the Tao's mansion, okay?"

"Ooh, deal!"

"Okay, all is clear." Horohoro whispered to Ren.

"Good." Ren replied.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" asked Faust.

"Nothing!" They both replied.

The elevator stopped at the 2nd floor.

"Was it just me or did it take quite a long time to go one floor up?" asked Yoh.

"I think we should have taken the stairs." said Jun.

The pairs: Yoh+Ryu Anna+Lyserg Tamao+Chocolove Jun+Lee-pailong

Horohoro+Ren Manta+Pirika Faust+Eliza

They all entered their rooms.

Everyone's thoughts:_ Well, I guess it's me and Ryu. Why am I separated from my beloved Lyserg! Hmph, see if I care Yoh Asakura. I-I'm with Anna. I can't believe it! Ooh, I wanted to be with Master Yoh. I'll have everyone begging for air with my jokes. I'm a bit concerned about Ren staying with Horohoro. Why didn't anyone recognize me? Alright, I'm with Ren! Sigh, why am I happy being stuck with him? Jackpot tonight …with Pirika! I really did want to stay with Ren… _

_Ahh, it is nice to be alone with my beloved Eliza again._

_Yoh's POV_

_I was just kidding. I can't believe Anna took it seriously…well; I can actually, but still! She'll probably triple my training. And Lyserg, what's up with him, huh? He was incredibly happy about sharing a room wit Anna. And I'm stuck with Ryu. He's not bad, though, just when he starts to try to kiss me is when he bothers me. What to do?_

End of Yoh's POV

Lyserg had just taken a shower and lay on his bed with a robe on. He sighed contently. And all he thought was _I'm in the same room as Anna. I'm in the same room as Anna. I'm…_ That was all he had time to think before he decided to scan the room. Chair, chair, bed, closet, bathroom, lamp, table, sink, T.V. , door, chocolate under pillows, Hao sitting on a chair with crossed legs reading the Bible, please do not disturb sign, bookshelf…wait, Hao?

Lyserg took in the picture and paused. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, HAO!HOW DARE YOU!" Lyserg shouted at him.

"What? I know imagining the great Hao Asakura reading the Bible might be weird, but does it bother you that much? Are you Christian or something? Is that it? Look, if it bothers you that I might be Christian, don't worry. I was just waiting for that oh, so hot, Anna to finish showering, that's all." and with that, he continued reading the Bible.

"You, you….YOH!" Lyserg shouted. "HAO IS SEDUCING ANNA!"

BAM! The door opened.

"HAO! WHEN DO YOU EVER LEARN?" Yoh shouted, trying to catch his breath.

Silence.

Yoh was in shock. Here he was expecting to see Hao with his arms and hands on unmentionable places on Anna's body, but instead he finds him reading the Bible? Yoh turned to Lyserg.

"If you hadn't come he would have seduced Anna as soon as she got out of the shower!" Lyserg said to Yoh.

_Hmmm, he's got a point._ Thought Yoh.

"Yoh, Yoh, Yoh. How good to see you not married to my dear Anna." Hao smirked. "Even though that wouldn't have made a difference, I would have still taken Anna from you, not that you ever had her."

"Ooh, I never thought that I would see the day when I, Yoh Asakura, actually got pissed off more than that time when Faust dissected Manta!" Yoh growled.

Anna just came out of the bathroom in a very indecent robe.

"Anna!" Yoh shouted concerned.

"Anna." Lyserg shouted embarrassed.

"Mmm, Anna." Hao said with interest.

"Uuh, what?" Anna asked.

"Umm, well." They all said at the same time.

It was Hao who broke the silence. "Anna, I have come to take you away from that monster." he said pointing at Yoh.

"Don't go! It was a joke, I swear! I'm not interested in guys!" Yoh shouted

Lyserg was just blushing "Shouldn't you be in something more decent than that, Miss Anna?" he gulped.

Anna looked at herself. "Is it indecent?" she asked.

"NOT at all, Anna! It suites you perfectly!" Hao gave her a thumbs up. "And to think that this green-haired brat might have had you all for himself. Well, good thing I invited myself in. Not like my other half is any less annoying…these two are simply not worthy of you, Anna."

Yoh got up from where he was sitting and shouted at Hao "Look, Hao! I'm gonna be the one who will win Anna's heart! Why do care, you ask? Because I lo--"

Hao looked at his watch "Whoops!" he interrupted "I'm going to be late to get my hair done at the beauty salon. Sorry, gotta get going. Later Anna! Later Brat, later Yoh." and with that Hao burst in to flames and disappeared.

Yoh blushed and whispered to himself, "W_ell, at least no one heard me."_

Lyserg was serious and tense,_ "I've got competition. But I will be the one to win your heart, Miss Anna, I will," _he whispered.

Both of them thought that no one heard them but little did they know that right next to their room was the one Horohoro was staying in and on the other side was the room that Tamao was staying in.

Horohoro sneered. "Heh Heh heh…"

Ren just finished showering and came out in a robe while drying his hair with a towel. "I'm done you can go next--why in the world are you smiling?" Ren asked.

"I just heard Yoh shout, well, almost shout some really juicy stuff, Ren."

"Not this again, Horohoro, just give them some privacy. Now go take your shower."

"Hey," Horohoro smirked at Ren. "Why Do you keep on insisting that I take a shower, anyway, hmm? Do you want me to be clean for any specific reason, Ren? I mean, we are in a hotel named Hotel Luv Luv, after all."

" Wha-you're the one with the sick mind! And if you must know why I want you to take a shower, it's because I recall the last one you took was 2 months ago. So I don't want you to stink up our room." He answered.

"Is that _all_? Because I think that you're forgetting one teensy, weensy part." Horohoro sneered.

"And WHAT is THAT supposed to mean?" Ren asked.

"It means that you want to be one, open up, do _it_, have fun, lose something, and have sex." Horohoro finished.

"…….I think that you have the higher libido and that was disgusting." Ren replied. He dropped his back onto the bed. "But I admit, I was thinking of sharing a bed with you."

"Really!" Horohoro said eagerly.

"But now that I know that you're a sex craving maniac, I don't think I want to" Ren replied with his eyes closed.

"Shoot."

Horohoro went into the bathroom and took his shower. After 1 hour he came out in a light blue robe.

"Blue makes me look sexy, don't you think?" Horohoro asked in a seductive voice.

But Ren was already asleep by then.

"Shoot!" Horohoro cursed "Oh well, might as well sleep then"

In the next room was a wide eyed Manta and Pirika.

"Hey," Manta started. "Did you hear that?"

"Uh-huh" replied Pirika, wide eyed on her bed.

**A/N: _I already said that I was going to get rid of this; it'll stay here for a week at most if I forget. Putting that aside, I don't have anything else to say._**


	2. Complimentary Breakfast

**I had, and still do, have a good reason to get rid of this. I'm new at this and didn't get a chance to post anything until just a day or two ago. I wanted to see how things worked on this site, but to do that I had to post something. So I just put this up since it had already been all written out for a while now. My sister told me to put one more chapter and so I did.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 2: Complimentary Breakfast**

Soon, morning came and everyone got up and washed. Everyone, except for Manta and Pirika, had slept well that night. Everyone met up downstairs at the mini breakfast buffet, down at the lobby. Everyone said good morning to one another and went in to feast. They all found a very large table.

"Don't you just love breakfast, people?" Hao asked as he seated himself next to Anna.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Almost everyone asked. Yoh explained about what happened last night and about the long talk Hao gave Yoh at 3 am about him wanting to freeload off of the gang. So that no one got hurt, Yoh agreed. Everyone understood his situation and tried to be kind to Hao.

"Want**…some…BUTTER…on your…bread**?" Lyserg asked Hao, trying to tolerate the fact that **he **killed his parents and now he was passing butter to the murderer.

"Why, thank you, Lyserg." Hao replied with a smile.

Lyserg got up to get some more cereal, but when he got back to the table Yoh was sitting on his seat. Now normally Lyserg wouldn't mind, but the fact that his seat was right next to Anna was a BIG problem for him.

"Umm, Yoh, you're in my seat."

"Don't worry, Lyserg. I only did this because you were next to Anna and Anna was next to Hao, I didn't think you'd want that, so I switched seats with you." Yoh explained while he took a bite of the muffin.

"Wow, thanks Yoh, so where is my new seat?" Lyserg asked.

"Over there." Yoh pointed to the empty seat next to Ryu.

"Gasp! I don't think I'm hungry anymore." Lyserg confessed while coughing.

"Come now, Lyserg," Ryu said as he patted the seat next to him.

Lyserg sighed and sat down. Now, normally Lyserg wouldn't mind sitting next to Ryu or anybody, except for Hao that is, but he was a bit bothered because he noticed that Ryu had developed a crush on him over the last few months.

"Hey, you won't believe what I heard Lyserg and Yoh say last night," Horohoro sneered.

"And I can't believe what I heard YOU say last night in your room last night. Isn't that right, REN?" it was Pirika.

Ren and Horohoro froze.

"Uhh…we were just discussing the weird lines that we heard in that teen movie, right, Horohoro?"

"What?"

Ren elbowed Horohoro in the stomach.

"Oh, that! Yeah, you wouldn't believe what they say in those movies! There was a…uh…beautiful couple. They were both guys; one was a Chinese and the other was an Ain--oomph!" Ren elbowed Horohoro again. "An African!"

"Really? Well, what about you, big brother? I heard you say 'Blue makes me look sexy, don't you think?'." Pirika whispered, full of suspicion.

"You SAID that?" Ren shouted to Horohoro.

"Eheheh, I guess so, sorry?" Horohoro laughed nervously.

"So you two are together! I thought you were!" Yoh exclaimed. He turned to Anna. "I told you, why would I be interested in Ren if he's got Horohoro?"

"…Because you love him so much? And are willing to seduce him if you get the chance?" Anna replied.

"Anna." Yoh said pathetically, in tears.

Beep, beep, boop, boop, boop, beep, beep, beep

"Sorry." Hao apologized as he dug his hand into his pocket and flashed out a beeping cell phone. With one hand, he shook the flap opened. "Hello? Oh, hey Mikihisa, what do-oh, you want to speak to Yoh? Okay." He tossed the cell to Yoh. "It's dad."

"Hello, Dad?"

"_Yes. Yoh, I think it's Time don't you?"_

"Are you sure, Dad? This will come as a surprise to everyone. I think it's too early. This will be really shocking for her."

"_Just do it, Yoh"_

"Sure, Dad," Yoh turned off the phone and gave it back to Hao. "Anna, it's time"

Anna nodded and got up from her chair.

_Oh no! _Lyserg thought, _Are they going to get married already? I didn't even get a chance with Anna! I can't do anything if she gets married!_

_Dammit! _Hao thought,_ I missed my chance to get Anna! I shouldn't have given him the phone! Now I'll never get the chance to make her mine! Oh wait, marriage doesn't make any difference for me. Heh, I forgot that …I'll still go after her even if she gets married; I won't quit so easily. _

Anna approached Tamao. "Tamao, Mikihisa has decided, and it was obvious you really wanted him, that he's now yours," Anna went back to her seat.

Tamao's face lit up. "Re—really?"

_What's happening! _Hao and Lyserg both thought, _Is Tamao getting Yoh or something? Great, less competition for me!_

Tamao smiled. "Mikihisa got me the puppy I wanted!"

"Oh god, and here I thought that Tamao and Yoh were gonna get married. So much for that." Horohoro sighed as he hit his head on the table.

Beep, beep, boop, boop, boop, beep, beep, beep

"Damn cell phones, what possessed me to get one? Hello?" Hao paused with a surprised expression on his face. "Oh, mom, ehehehe. I'm sorry; I didn't recognize your voice. No, mom, no! Not my allowance! No, mom! Why I was shouting? Oh, umm, because Yoh dared me to shout at the next person who called on my cell phone. Yup, it was Yoh's doing. You want him? Okay." Hao tossed Yoh the cell phone with a smile. "Ooh, is mom mad."

Yoh gulped. "H-hello? Oh, hi mom! It's so good to hear your voice again! I-no! It was Hao! He lied! Yes, he lied to **you, mom**. Oh? You want to speak to him? Well, okay." Yoh gave Hao his cell phone back. "Mom wants to talk to you."

"He-hello?"

"_No more allowances for 6 months! That's 24 allowances you're missing, Asakura Hao!_"

Click!

"N-no!" Hao got down on his knees with tears streaming down his face "How could she be so cruel?"

"Well," Yoh replied "Lying to her…that's something you **never **want to do. Besides, that's what you get for running off for 2 weeks andlying to Mom."

Then Lyserg stood up. He started to laugh like a maniac. "Ha ha ha! As long as you suffer Hao, I'll be happy! I don't care if it's your allowance or your hair! But this is going light on you because someday I **Will **kill you, Hao! I **will** kill you and I **will **avenge my parents!"

Everyone stared at Lyserg after what he had just said.

Silence…

"Ahem!" Lyserg sat back down. _I thought that my yoga lessons stopped me from doing that anymore. Guess not._

Hao got up. "So what if over 300 dollars go down the drain? It doesn't matter."

"So any plans on where we're going?" Faust asked while eating his toast "We should look around Hokkaido while we're still here. Don't **you** think so, Manta?"

"Ye-yeah! Whatever you say, Faust!"

Horohoro looked confused "Hey, what's wrong?"

"By the time I came, I just saw the short one wrapped in bandages, well, more like Yoh's jacket, actually," Ren replied.

By the time everyone decided to actually dig into the buffet, instead of eating the little breads and muffins that were in the baskets on the tables, all the food was gone. The buffet was cleared completely. There wasn't a single scrap of food. All the platters looked like they were wiped clean and put into a dishwasher. Everyone turned their heads at Horohoro.

"I was hungry!"

**A/N: _I don't know if you have heard of her but I'm related to someone else on this site, Flame-chan. She's also the one who told me to put up another chapter. But I seriously have to get rid of this quickly. _**


	3. The Kissing Show

**My sister is making me put up another chapter and a few people are telling me to keep it...I didn't think anyone would want to read this but some people are. Flame-chan managed to force me to post 2 more chapters, including this one. Man, this whole thing sucks…**

**Chapter 3: The Kissing Show**

"That was good breakfast!" Horohoro sighed happily as he stretched. "Sorry about eating all the food though. It was good…"

"We'll eat brunch later on, my treat." Jun offered "So where do you propose we go to now? Do we know anyone who knows Hokkaido? (Horohoro: Me! Me!) Horohoro?"

"Well, I only know where the Ainu villages are, but I'm sure I could get my way around town. I adapt fast. Nothing surprises me."

"Um…did you forget about the time when you were surprises that you had to pay to stay in hotels?" Pirika reminded.

"Hey, that must have been a recent thing! I mean, whoever heard about paying to stay over at a hotel?" Horohoro laughed; whoever heard of _paying _to stay at another person's house?

Bason flashed out of his memorial tablet "Young Master, I don't mean to intrude, but as your guardian, I ask you: Did you and Horohoro do anything out of your normal experimenting?"

"No. We didn't" _I wasn't proud about it. I lied. Wait, we really didn't do anything out of the normal experimenting. Oops, never mind… _

"C'mon, do we look gay to you?" Horohoro laughed cheerfully. "I mean what are the chances? Sure we both already admitted to liking each--owww!"

Ren had elbowed Horohoro in stomach again. "Please," Ren said coolly "Why would I like a boy? For one, he's stupid so, why would I like an idiot like him, anyway? I have no interest in guys whatsoever."

"So, nothing, Master Ren?" Bason asked.

"Nothing."

"Good. As the Tao's only son, it **is** important that you--"

"Important message! I have an important message!" Silva interrupted. He was right by the door. He was gasping for air; he had been running.

Both Horohoro and Ren were relieved that someone changed the subject.

Yoh walked towards Silva. He asked him "What's up, Silva? Why are you here?"

"I came here as soon as I found out. **Hao is here in Hokkaido!**" he warned them. "I didn't want any of you to face such danger, so I'm warning you al--!"

Silva looked at his right and saw Hao reading the Bible, sitting down with all of them.

He paused.

Hao looked up. He noticed Silva and flashed him a grin and waved at him, then went back to reading his Bible again.

"Oh, my god! He's already here! Yoh, are you alright, is everyone alright?" Silva shouted to Yoh.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all fine, don't worry, Silva. Hao's only here so he can freeload off of us. If he killed us, well, then he'd have to pay, so we're fine. No need to worry." Yoh explained to Silva.

"And you believed him? Yoh, this is Hao Asakura we're talking about! He's not some escaped prisoner, if he was, by all mean he could freeload off of you all! But this isn't an escape prisoner; this is s 1,000 year old murderer who tried to destroy the human race!" Silva shouted to Yoh.

"Excuse me; I'd **like **it if you would call me a 13 year old murderer, not 1,000! Have you ever seen a 1,000 year old with skin like this?" Hao shouted to Silva with his face out of the Bible.

"Don't worry." Yoh laughed. "If I listened to you when Ren wasn't our friend then he'd still be our enemy. You know Silva, Ren saved a lot of our necks in the past 9 months."

"Bu-"

"All in favor of ice cream say I!" Hao shouted.

"I!" Everyone shouted back.

"Decided! It's on Yoh!" Hao shouted. "Come on, there's a Baskin Robbins outside."

"You wanna join us, Silva?" Yoh asked with a grin on his face.

"Ahem, well, to make sure that Hao doesn't act in any suspicious activates I will join you all." Silva replied.

"Great!" Yoh smiled.

"Not too great for you, Yoh, you're supposed to pay for the ice cream," Ren mumbled.

"What was that, Ren?" Yoh asked.

"Nothing," Ren replied.

They left and found a seat for all of them (Including a seat for Eliza).

"Okaaay, who wants chocolate?" Hao asked.

Chocolove's and Horohoro's hand shot up.

"Who wants strawberry?"

Tamao's, Manta's, Horohoro's and Pirika's hand shot up.

"Who wants vanilla?"

The rest, Hao's and Horohoro's hands shot up.

"Horohoro, you do know that you put your hands up for all of the flavors?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah, so?" Horohoro answered defensively.

"Oh, let him. You only live once," Ren muttered.

"Oh!" Horohoro sighed with passion. "Ren, you care! I, am, so, happy! Oh! I'm blushing." Horohoro sighed happily with a twinkle in his eyes.

"OH GOD! **WHAT **DO I SEE IN YOU? WHY COULDN'T I HAVE GONE WITH A NICE CHINESE GIRL! I COULD HAVE GONE WITH XAO YIN! SHE WAS A NICE FEMALE! WHY HAVE I BEEN DATING A MAN? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HOROHORO I'M INTERSTED IN! WHY!" Ren screamed while clenching the tablecloth.

"Master, you said that you weren't doing anything out of your normal experimenting!" Bason shouted.

"Oh, shut up! When have I ever allowed you ask questions about my social life?" Ren shouted back.

"I think this goes beyond 'social life'," Hao snickered.

Horohoro stood up and jumped off his chair. "Give me a hug, Ren!"

"What the he--! Arrrrrgh!"

"Whoa," Hao said as he looked up at Horohoro as he was falling on top of Hao. "This goes way past 'social life'"

Everyone knew that they should help Ren, they really did, but for some reason, they found it interesting seeing Ren struggle to get Horohoro off of himself.

"Get…off…of…me…Baka!"

"I told you that you can call me 'Horo' from now on."

"Uhh…well, you all did say he was the one who always spoke his mind, correct?" Silva asked.

Everyone (except for Poor Ren and Horohoro) nodded.

10 minutes later…

"GASP! You are Not light! I couldn't breathe!"

Horohoro paused from his 3 ice cream cones "Come on, Ren, you Know you enjoyed it."

"No, I didn't."

"Come on."

"No."

"Not even a teensy-weensy bit?"

"NO!"

"Ren, just have your peach ice cream," Jun offered, passing him his ice cream cone.

"Thank you, Sister."

Horohoro jumped up "Guess what? We both ordered the same thing, Ren!" he shouted, holding up his cone at Ren (they were sitting next to each other).

"That…" Ren started coolly. "IS BECAUSE YOU ORDERED EVERY SINGLE FLAVOR!" he shouted "You even took the liberty to empty out all the flavors, thankfully, after we got our cones!"

"Awww, you're being mean. But I know what will help, some good news."

"What would that be, Horohoro?" Ren asked irritated and twitching now.

"Since now that all of our friends know that we're together, gay, not straight, a couple, lovers, homosex-"

"The **point** please!"

"We can kiss in public! We can make out!" Horohoro shouted.

"**THAT **is supposed to be good news?" Ren screamed blushing.

"Oh, I think _someone _needs a sample." Horohoro whispered.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Ren whispered loudly.

Too late. SMOOOOOOOOOOCH.

"Aw, fu-" Yoh covered Hao's mouth.

5 minutes later they're sharing an embrace, and Ren was **not **trying to stop for air.

The waitress came with some surprise milkshakes on a silver platter for the kids, but she did not expect to find two of the boys kissing **and** hugging!

KLANG!

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The waitress shouted. She had dropped the whole tray with 15 or so milkshakes.

"We don't blame you." Everyone said in a daze, staring intently at Ren and Horohoro.

"I…I don't mean to be nosy, but do they do this often?" The waitress asked.

They all shook their heads.

"I didn't think so, with your reaction." She replied still staring intently at the kissing boys.

"Gasp! Wow, record timing!" Horohoro grinned.

Ren sighed and lied back on his chair. "Well, now you all know."

"Wow..." Yoh managed to say.

"Did I see some tongue?" Hao asked twitching.

"How many times have you kissed?" Manta asked.

"Hmmm...I think that was number 3," Horohoro replied.

"You guys have only kissed three times?" Manta shouted.

"Why are you surprised?" Ren asked.

"You looked very experienced!" Ryu shouted.

"W-we did?" Horohoro asked, blushing.

Everyone:_ Funny he blushes **now**._

"W-was that tongue?" Hao asked, still twitching.

**The next chapter is going to be the last one. Since it's going to stop in-between, there won't actually be an ending to it; it'll just be a weird spot where there should be more to it, but not exactly a cliffhanger. **


	4. Lyserg's Dream Comes True and he PROPOSE...

**Finally…the last one…I won't have anymore after this!**

**Chapter 4: Lyserg's Dream Comes True and he PROPOSES!**

"Wow, I have fulfilled my second dream: to have two gay friends that are a couple. This is the happiest day of my life." Lyserg sighed with twinkely eyes (he wasn't used to that much sugar and had too many ice cream cones.)

"Actually, Horohoro is bisexual." Ren replied.

"Oh my god! I think I'm going to die from happiness! My number one dream was to have a gay couple as a friend with ONE BISEXUAL! DEAR LORD! Mother, father, I have achieved happiness and enlightenment. I hope you're proud." Lyserg shouted with tears in his eyes. He stretched out his arm upwards to the sky.

"Well, I may be bisexual, but the only one I'll ever need in all my life is you, Ren"

Everyone paused. No one and nothing was moving or making a sound, except for the occasional Lyserg jumping up and down cheering with miniature flags that had "Gay rocks" written on it (he was still drunk from all the sugar).

Yoh broke the silence. "Sorry for the silence. It's just that, well, you both- -well, Ren anyway, kept it locked up, and seeing you both kiss…in front of us…in public…well, it's new. Right guys?"

Everyone, with wide eyes, nodded.

"So, no more secret relationship anymore, right, Ren? We both no longer have to hide our feeling for each other…this rocks!" Horohoro shouted.

"Uhh…I suppose, but I don't like doing things so openly in front of other people" Ren replied blushing a little.

"This is great! We both already did it! Now all we'll have to see is Yoh and Anna making out and stuff and then we're all set!"

Three people got up from their seats, shocked.

"Uh, I don't know, Horohoro. Do--do you think we're ready!"

"To hell with that! I'm supposed to be with Anna!"

"I thought that, perhaps, I would be the one for Anna-san…"

Two of them sat back down, with their faces all red, one did not.

"Like I said!" Hao hit the table with his fists. "To hell to that idea! She is most definitely mine! We are destined to be together!"

"Shouldn't Anna have a say in this?" Ryu asked.

"Whatever, so long as he's good looking, doesn't cheat on me, does his training, makes me shaman queen, and most importantly, makes me shaman queen." Anna replied.

Silence.

"Heh, it's even more obvious that **I **am the one for Anna now." Hao sneered with a whole cool boy putting his hand on his forehead routine.

"But." Yoh started. "Anna's my fiancée! You can't take her!"

"Ah, little brother, but I can. It was clear that as long as she was married to an Asakura she could go with either me or you, but I'm the obvious choice." Hao replied smiling at Yoh. "And what can you offer her that I can't? You should think of what is best for her, in other words, me."

"But you'll cheat on her!" Yoh shouted.

While Yoh and Hao were complaining Lyserg crept next to Anna with a small box. He bent on one leg and opened the box, in it was a ring made of diamond. "Anna Kyoyama-san, will you be my wife and become Anna Diethyl?"

"That name sucks!" Everyone shouted.

"Anna Asakura sounds better, don't you think, Anna?" Hao asked.

"Yes," Yoh replied instead. "Anna Asakura is a **much **more fitting name than Diethyl."

"Oh, Brother, I agree for once."

"That's nice to hear but I would prefer it if she became an Asakura from marrying me."

"Don't think you've won yet, _little _brother."

"Okay, what was with the _little _brother, huh Hao?"

"To get you distracted." Hao turned to Anna and smiled. "Anna, make me a happy man."

"Miss Anna, please, Diethyl grows on you. You'll get used to it," Lyserg pleaded.

"No, it won't!"

"Who asked you, Yoh?" Lyserg shouted at him.

"You weren't asking me, but you were asking for it, which is why I answered what you were asking!" Yoh shouted back.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES **THAT **MEAN?" Lyserg shouted to Yoh.

"I said-"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!"

"Then why are you asking what I said?'

"THAT ISN'T PROPER GRAMMER, YOH! YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED WHY I WAS ASKING FOR WHAT YOU SAID!"

"Then you were asking!"

"NO I WASN'T, YOH!"

"SHUT UP!" Anna shouted.

Silence….

"Umm, if you're all done eating, may I bring the bill?" The waitress asked.

"Who is Bill?" Faust asked.

"Bill is the man who took the tooth fairy's job." Ren replied from his seat.

"Oh my, when did this happen?" Faust asked.

"20 years ago," Ren replied bored, thinking that Faust was just joking.

"No wonder I didn't get any money for my teeth at one point!" Faust shouted. "It all makes sense now!"

Everyone (Including Eliza): _What an idiot._

"Moving on, Ren and I have decided to get married!" Horohoro shouted cheerfully.

"Umm, the bill?"

"When did this happen?" Everyone chorused.

"Yes, when _did _this happen?" Ren asked.

"Aww, baby, you don't want to get married?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME 'BABY'?"

"Excuse me, about the bill."

"Aww, now that we're officially a couple we should get married." Horohoro sighed as he shied away blushing.

"Oh, my, god…..Why am I interested in that thing?" Ren asked as he sat in a corner.

"If you don't mind, I would really like it if I could get the bill."

"Hey, don't call my brother a thing!"

"What else can I call him, a peacock?"

"What does a peacock have to do with-oh, cock, I get it." Hao whispered to himself with a smile.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT?" Ren shouted.

"I told you he was trouble," Silva sighed.

"The-the bill?"

"I am not **that **much trouble!" Hao yelled to Silva.

"Yes, you are." Silva replied back.

"Fine, whatever…old fart."

"You did **not **just call me an old fart."

"The bill?"

"Oh? I didn't? Because I think I did, old fart."

"Stupid brat."

"With a beautiful face, sexy body, and perfect complexion. If I'm a brat, I'm a sexy brat."

"Okay, I take it back, Horohoro is a stupid whale!" Ren shouted.

"What does a whale have to do with-oh, Moby Dick, Dick, I get it." Hao whispered to himself with a smile.

"Hey, Renny, you're being mean!" Horohoro sniffled "Why are you naming me after animals. I am a person, you know!"

"Then, what should I call you! A man then?"

"I can imagine what a man has to do with-oh, a willie, I get it, more to add on." Hao whispered to himself with a smile.

"Hey, you can stop saying disgusting things like that. It's kinda too revealing on us guys to the girls. They're staring at you wide-eyed."

"Oh, that. Well, the girls already know, right? So what does it matter, Yoh?"

"Please," started the waitress "The bill, could someone take care of it?"

Silence…

Everyone: Who takes care of the bill?

While the more stingy characters were fighting over who should pay, Pirika got up and explained "Please, let me take care of the bill. After all, Horohoro was the one who ate the most."

"But, Sis, we're really short on funds, actually, I have no money. I might have been the one who ate the most, but that doesn't mean you'll have to pay. I'll borrow some money and pay for it."

"…Hey, guys, don't worry, I already took care of the bill, Yoh's paying."

"Uhh, you really ruined the moment there, Hao. And who said I'm paying? I'm a guy who has **some **money, okay? The bill at $412.98 in cash, well, that's called being a guy who has **a lot** of money."

"Fine then, I'll pay since he makes up most of the bill, anyway."

Pirika turned his way "Ren, you don't have to pay, really, we're fine," she turned to Horohoro "Right, Horohoro?"

But what she saw was Horohoro hugging Ren's legs, "Thank you," He whispered with tears streaming down his face.

"Don't get too happy, happy." Ren sneered. "Cuz, when we get married we'll both be sharing our money. That meaning your savings and my savings. And at the moment **my **savings are being spent on ice cream, meaning that our spending money is going down the drain for our friends who won't lend **us **money when we become poor. We won't be able to buy food, clothing, shelter, might as well adopt us to another family, or better yet, I could sell my body to some sick guys who wanna have a little fun. Of course our road to a happy marriage life will be ruined, but who cares, I'll be a prostitute and you'll be a prostitute. And then we'll adopt kids and make them prostitutes for pedophiles walking down the street. Oh, we'll have a happy marriage life, yup, I can see it right now…actually, I just saw it."

Silence.

"SOMEONE ELSE CAN PAY!" Horohoro shouted with white eyes and saliva dripping out of his mouth.

…**Unless Flame-chan forces me again…**


	5. Stories of the Past

**Well, it ends up I'm forced to put up another 2…but I swear I'm not going to let her do that to me again. If you care, here's the next chapter.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 5: Stories of the Past**

"Don't worry," Jun laughed after seeing Horohoro's expression. "Ren has plenty of money! In fact, he has more than any other Tao besides En. In American dollars he must have somewhere around $100,000,000."

"That Much!" everyone yelled in shock.

"Sister, you said you wouldn't tell," Ren whispered angrily.

"Woops."

"**So**, that whole prostitute mumbo jumbo was a joke?" Horohoro yelled at Ren.

"Well, I might have left out a few details," Ren said avoiding eye contact. "Don't worry, like I said, I'll pay"

"Wow, Ren, that's more money than we all could ever make or get…" Lyserg said with a shocked expression.

"And they say doctors make a lot of money," Faust laughed. "But I don't get it Ren, why didn't you want anyone to know how much money you had?"

"Well, I always wondered if a girl said she loved me, would it be because of my power and money or because she truly did love me," Ren replied.

"Wow, that's deep, Ren." Yoh said.

"But look at where he ended up," Hao snickered with a hand covering his mouth. "Hey, Ren! What was with all that 'she' stuff, huh?"

"Well," Ren replied with his eyes shut with an anger mark visible "My life had an unfortunate twist of fate and I met…THAT." He pointed to Horohoro. "I remember it like yesterday: he was talking, I insulted his intelligence, and we fought. At that moment I had no idea of what was to happen to me, we both still fought a lot afterwards, you know. But slowly and slowly the fighting was less and less…and…you all know the rest."

"Wow," started Horohoro "Ren, my story isn't as deep: We had all journeyed, looking for Dobie Village. This is after you left, Lyserg. Anyway, getting back to the story. We were all tired and we sat down to rest. Ren sat next to me on the ground. I looked his way and closed my eyes, thinking of all the things we went through. I opened my eyes and thought 'Damn, I think I like, Ren.' And that's it…heh, you know, I kept on denying it, though." Horohoro started to laugh.

Everyone thought Horohoro denying that sounded impossible.

"Ugh. I think I would have preferred it if I never heard your story," Ren said.

"Hey, what's wrong with _my _version of the story?"

"Never mind, anyway, back to my story, I denied it too and worried about how this was going to work, but one day I was so relived that I felt like I was flying," Ren sighed. "The reason, I'm sure you're all wondering, is because I heard Horohoro say 'I sure miss Pirika, I wonder how sis is doing. She's supposed to be more mature than me even though we're the same age, but I bet she's still crying about how I'm gone.' I was so happy! He had a **sister**! A sibling! Someone **just **like him except a girl! This was my chance to be straight again! When we all got back to Tokyo I met Pirika. I admit, she was quite attractive when I saw her, but she didn't have Horohoro's charms, so I let go of the idea and thought that it wouldn't be so bad if I was gay. Of course a minute later it hit me that Horohoro might not like me back, so when I left for China to visit for the weekend I just locked myself away in my room and cried a lot. I didn't eat or drink so I lost ten pounds. Yes, I, who am already as thin as a stick, lost ten more pounds! Of course, I'm betting all my money that Hao is thinking that I look as fat as a log compared to him, but anyway, when I got back Horohoro started pestering me a lot and hanging out with me a lot. I was annoyed, of course, but I was also having fun with him, scary. After a month of staying with them, Horohoro started to flirt by saying the **worst **things imaginable. I repeat, 'you look like a beautiful ice cube, your eyes are as yellow as snow when someone with a dirty boot steps on it, your hair is as dark as the dried skin of a dead seal, you have the voice of a wolf when someone steps on its tail, you look as sexy a wild polar bear.' FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHO GETS TURNED ON WITH THESE STUPID PICK UP LINES? AND WHEN HAS A POLAR BEAR EVER BEEN SEXY? He used these lines over and over until I finally shut him up by kissing him! I thought that he would gasp and leave me alone, but he started embracing me and turned that kiss into a FRENCH kiss!" Ren gasped for air after shouting for that long. "Well, now that we're clear about what happened, I'm going back to the hotel." Ren opened the door to the stairs and left.

Silence…

"Hey Ren, my story goes on too!" Horohoro went on in a voice that was loud enough for Ren to hear. "I admit, I did say those things to you, Ren. And who could forget that wonderful kiss?" Horohoro sighed. "Well, we kissed, as I said, but instead of being happy when I turned up the heat on what I thought was supposed to be a romantic moment, not a way to shut me up, Ren got surprised! Here I was, thinking it would make him happy, and he just widens his eyes…for the first 5 second, anyway, after that, it was all action, don't smirk Hao! It wasn't **that **type of action, yeesh. Anyway, we both left after that and pretended like it never ever happened, you know, like we fought and squabbled again. I still kept on flirting with him…when you guys weren't looking, of course. I sent him love letters everyday, and being together all the time saved me postage stamps! A lot of postage stamps! But as soon as I passed him the letters, he would just stare at it and then he would crumple it up and throw it away…But that never stopped me, never! I continued and I was rewarded one night while we were all sleeping outside. I was by the corner, far off from the rest of the group. I woke up to a sound and saw Ren there, half-naked with a blanket. I smiled and the whole night was full of passion between Ren and I…" Horohoro finished with a smile.

Everyone's jaws dropped, except for Hao who had a big grin on his face.

THUM THUMP THUMP!

Ren just came out of the stair room "We…" he gasped "…Did…not…do that! He made it up!"

**A/N: _The next one will be the last one. Maybe after that, I'll remove this whole story so no one will have to see it again anymore. I won't have to see it again after that too. I thought no one actually read it but I'm surprised with all the reviews that this has gotten so far. Well, I think I'll tear this whole thing down after the next one, hopefully, if Flame-chan doesn't blackmail me with all my drawings by threatening to show them to other people. _**


	6. Father En's Decision

**This should be the last one. And Flame-chan…you're not going to force me to post another chapter…are you? I think that this is enough. It's at chapter 6, that's a good number. Oh yeah, and here is what should be the last chapter.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 6: Father En's Decision **

"Shoot. I thought you left, Ren," Horohoro whined.

"SHUT UP!" Ren shouted. "I can't believe you made that up! Is that all I am to you, a sex toy ? Oh yeah, have fun with me for a month and then leave me for Hao!"

"**Excuse **me, but I would not go within ten feet of that thing! My love is for Anna and Anna alone!" Hao exclaimed. "I know that I've always looked like a flirt, but Anna is all I really care about! I would kill every single one of you on the spot if she asked me to!"

"I **think **we all know that!" Lyserg yelled.

"Well, Hao, if you're willing to do **anything **for me-" Anna started.

"YES, anything! Anything at all!"

"Kiss me on the cheek." Anna finished.

"ANNA! YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Yoh shouted desperately.

"Quiet, Lover Boy, this is between me and Hao." Anna snapped.

"Well, if it is your wish, than I shall gladly kiss you." Hao replied with a smile on his face, not a sneaky one.

Hao moved his face closer and closer to Anna's. Lyserg had huge cute round eyes with tears coming down as he nearly pulled off the tablecloth from clenching it up to his chest. Yoh didn't like it at all either; he sat there wide-eyed and open-mouthed as Hao was about kiss the love of **his **life. But just before they kissed a black figure with a cloak on appeared out of nowhere and snatched Anna.

"HEY! YOU BETTER LET ANNA GO!" Hao shouted to the odd black figure holding Anna tightly.

"First, fight me," Said the mysterious figure with a visible sneer

"Wha--! What the hell are you doing here, Father! Why are you preventing Hao from kissing Anna, anyway! How long have you been here for!" _hopefully,_ Ren thought, _after the story about Horohoro and me…_

En looked down at Anna with a surprised expression. "Oops…Ahem! I came here," En put Anna back down. "To tell you about all the possible brides you have back home in China, Ren. You will have an arranged marriage to continue the Tao bloodline. As the eldest (and only) son of the Tao's, we expect you to choose your bride so you can—"

Horohoro, who wasn't paying any attention to anything, went to Ren. "Look, Ren, I'm sorry if I offended you," Horohoro interrupted. "I just wanted you to come back, so I thought a little joke would bring you back. I don't think of you as a sex toy. It's you I'm in love with, Ren, not your bod-- Hey, when did your dad get here?"

Ren slapped himself on the forehead. "YOU IDIOT! YOU NOTICE NOW! YOU JUST SAID EVERYTHING IN FRONT OF MY FATHER!" he shouted.

En was surprised at all that he just heard. "I—I need to think this through," he said, with wide eyes and a hand on his forehead as he left.

Silence…

"Ahem! May I continue the kiss?" Hao asked.

"You may." Anna replied.

"Don't do it, Anna-san!" Lyserg shouted with tears. "He's not worthy of you! He's just a cold blooded killer! Is there anyway I can convince you to stop!"

"Be quiet!" she snapped.

"Anna!"

"What is it, Yoh?"

"I-I don't think y-you should do this, Anna," Yoh stuttered. "…I won't let you."

Everyone was taking a soda break and they spat out what they were drinking.

"I'm sorry, Yoh, but you can't just tell her what to do or put a label on her! I tried, I'll explain later Ren, and it hurt!" Horohoro warned. Everyone (except for an angry Ren) looked surprised and nodded to what he said.

"Well, I don't care," Yoh replied coolly. "I don't want Hao to kiss her."

"Hey," Faust started. "I'm sorry that this is out of place, but why did you call Yoh 'Lover Boy', anyway, Anna? It's not that whole Ren thing, is it?"

"Of course it is."

"I thought so," Faust said with a smile. "I didn't think that you liked Yoh so much."

"Of course I don't like Yoh, I don't like anyone." Anna replied coldly.

"But-but what about you wanting to kiss me?" Hao shouted in tears. "Am **I **the sex toy here?"

"Look, Hao, if anyone was the sex toy here it would be Yoh," Anna said calmly.

"A-Anna, y-you're not going t-to tell them, a-are you?" Yoh said looking a little scared and nervous. "I-I mean, it **was **an a-accident. Hehehe."

"Okay, **what **did you do, Yoh?" Lyserg asked, enraged.

"Oh, I haven't told you all have I? Well, this is how it went: I was sitting on a cushion and reading a magazine. It was late and Yoh had gone out drinking milkshakes with his friends. But he had a lot of milkshakes and he kinda got a headache from it, so when he came back he was a bit shaky. I heard him come through the door and went to see him, but while I was walking towards Yoh he tripped and fell on top of me. I started to shout, but he was asleep, yes, on my chest. I normally would have been able to kick him off, but his whole body covered mine and he was a sleep, adding more weight. I didn't know what to do, so I tried to push him off. He wouldn't move, so I tried to reach into Yoh's back pockets on his jeans, in hope to discover that he had a cell phone, but to my disappointment there wasn't one. I started to freak out, what if someone found us like this? Yoh fell on me at eleven pm and I struggled till three am. I was exhausted at this point and with all of the strength left in me I grabbed Yoh's ears and pulled it. Yoh screamed and got up. After sleeping for so long it was easier for him to get up from something like that. After I filled him in on what happened he started to apologize a lot. He said I'm sorry over and over. A week after the incident, Yoh sat next to me when we were alone one day. He looked both ways nervously and then in a nervous voice said 'Anna, I wanted to say sorry again for what I did to you that night. I'm really embarrassed and wish that that had never happened, but….umm….how do I say this? I don't mean to sound like a pervert or anything, but I am kinda glad that happened. Not in a perverted way or anything, but, you know, we're supposed to get married and all, so I guess in a very mixed and screwed up way, that it was a kind of good way for us to have bonded since you aren't the type to, well, flirt and neither am I. Oh, and I brought you this neat bracelet as a gift for what happened. I really am glad, not in a perverted way, about what happened.' And then he handed me a silver bracelet. 'S-sorry Anna, I must sound like an idiot.' And then he left. I was quite shocked that he gave me a bracelet and was a bit happy, I guess. After that Yoh and I didn't talk as much as we used to, not that that was much either. I didn't talk to him because I usually don't and Yoh didn't because he was embarrassed. About after two weeks Yoh started to get closer to me. Bit by bit he became himself again, completely forgetting the fact that he **dropped **his whole body on **mine **and forced me to the **ground**. He not only forgot about it, but attempted to kiss me once. He thought that I didn't know, but I knew. Who wouldn't? He closed his eyes and came closer and closer to my face, but without puckering his lips. I just got up and left. He stayed in that position for twenty seconds until he noticed that I wasn't there. I watched from behind the slide door and thought what an idiot. I was insulted that I had been training Yoh, he had this mind reading ability, he could be calm in tough situations, he could tell when someone was lying, but couldn't tell when the girl he was trying to kiss left him on the porch for twenty seconds." Anna finished.

"Th-that was a lot more embarrassing than I thought it would be. And she had to tell them the story about me trying to kiss her!" Yoh cried out loud in a corner.

"Yoh, I never knew that you were **that **sex crazy--" Hao snickered, but he was interrupted.

"I have come back!" En said as he came out of the bushes. "My decision is to take Ren and Jun back to China with me."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"I said--"

"NO!" Horohoro shouted. "Ren should make this decision! Father-"

"Don't call me that."

"En, please let Ren make this decision."

"Fine, Ren, what is your decision?" En asked.

"I…I won't destroy your dream, Father. You want heirs, and I shall provide them," Ren answered.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" the group yelled.

"Good, now, _that _is my son," En said with a smile.

"I shall provide them by asking my sister to have children--oh, wait, she's with a corpse; sorry, Dad, I guess this is where the line ends."

En turned into stone. "But, Ren, the family line!"

"What about it?" Ren asked.

"Ren, Jun, only one of you is a responsible adult who can choose their future...and the one who can't choose their future is you, Jun."

"WHAT?" Jun shouted.

"I shall arrange your marriage."

**A/N: _I'm done now. It's a weird story…Hey, Flame-chan, we're done here, right? _**


End file.
